


Korrasami 04 Mako

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Mako are reunited, and Zaheer escapes from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 04 Mako

Asami Sato has spent the better part of the day in a corporate boardroom she hasn't seen for months. A seemingly endless parade of supervisors, managers and technicians have visited with her, to give her updates on the status of her company, Future Industries. Although she is genuinely anxious to hear all the news that is reported to her, at several points during the endless meetings she wishes to discard everything, retreat to the nearest hangar, and pick up a wrench and a welder's torch and start building something.

As the afternoon shadows grow long, though, her day of meetings is interrupted by the arrival of a police detective from Republic City. Asami recognizes the young man instantly, and rushes over to greet him. 

Asami: Mako. It's so good to see you.

She gives the young man a welcoming hug.

Mako: Hello, Asami. 

Asami: Mako, you look so serious.

Mako: I'm sorry, Asami. This isn't a social call. Korra and Tenzin were attacked in the Republic City Park this afternoon.

All the blood drains from Asami's face.

Mako: Don't worry, they're not hurt. But the attackers appear to have been some of Zaheer's followers. And I think it would be wise if you left the premises now, so we can put you under guard.

Shaken, Asami nods. She turns to her administrative assistant. 

Asami: Shen, I'll be leaving the office now. Please file briefs for me on all of today's meetings and I'll check in with you first thing tomorrow.

The assistant nods politely.

Shen: Very good, Miss Sato. 

Asami walks with Mako to the front lobby. 

Asami: Are we going back to the hotel?

Mako: For now, yes. I'll meet with Chief Beifong later, to see if she wants to keep you there, or move you to a safehouse.

Asami: Is Korra okay?

Mako: She wasn't injured, no. But the attack frightened her badly.

Asami suppresses a shudder.

Asami: And Tenzin, and Xiaoyan?

Mako: Tenzin was struck from behind, but his injuries aren't serious. The girl's unhurt.

He opens the door to the police cab to allow Asami to enter. After Asami gets in, Mako gets into the driver's seat. The cab speeds away. 

Asami: Why do you think the assailants are some of Zaheer's followers?

Mako: Because they left a large red lotus flower with Korra. 

Asami puts her hand to her mouth, biting her knuckles in an attempt to keep herself from blind panic.

Asami: Lin says you'll be in charge of security at the hotel?

Mako: Yes, I will. 

Asami: Thank you, Mako. I can't think of anyone I trust more to watch over Korra than you. 

She settles back in her seat, and tries to make herself comfortable. Mako smiles at Asami.

Mako: I'll be looking after you both, Asami. 

Asami: Thank you. We're in your hands. We'll take whatever action you and Lin think best.

Mako shoots Asami a sideways glance.

Mako: Wow.

Asami: What?

Mako: Lin said you guys were being unusually cooperative, but I didn't believe it until just now.

Asami: Mako, you and Lin are probably the best friends that Korra and I both have. And right now, we need all the help from our friends that we can get. 

Once the cab arrives at the hotel, Asami stops at the front desk. 

Clerk: Yes, Miss Sato, how may I assist you?

Asami: Can I have dinner for two brought to my suite at seven, please. Detective Mako or one of his officers can bring the meal into our anteroom.

Clerk: Very good, Miss Sato. 

Asami: We are not to be disturbed until further notice. No calls, no messages. 

Clerk: Yes, ma'am. 

Asami turns to Mako.

Asami: Can I assume that you or Lin has already questioned Korra about the incident?

Mako: Lin has. 

Asami: Where are Tenzin and Xiaoyan now?

Mako: They're actually here in the hotel, in another suite. Under the circumstances, we thought it best to place them under guard as well. 

Asami sighs with relief.

Asami: Thank you, Mako. I have just one other request to make.

Mako: Sure.

Asami: I'd like to postpone your reunion with Korra until tomorrow morning. 

Mako frowns in puzzlement, but does not object.

Mako: If that's what you'd like.

Asami: I'm sure that you and Lin will have security arrangements to make. Korra and I will discuss them with you in the morning. Until then, please see that we're not disturbed. 

Mako: I'll escort you to your suite.

Asami: Thank you. 

It is all Asami can do, not to crawl out of her own skin, as the elevator makes its lethargic way to the floor where Asami has her suites. As the door opens, she all but flies down the hallway to her rooms, where an armed guard is already standing just beside the door. Asami turns to Mako, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Asami: I cannot thank you enough for all you've done, Mako. I'm very grateful.

Mako: I'll do whatever I can to keep you both safe, Asami. 

Asami: We'll see you in the morning, then. Good night.

Mako: Good night.

Asami enters the suite, and closes the door behind her. For a moment, she lets her facade of cool, detached demeanor crumple, but only for a moment. Then she straightens herself up and looks around. Korra is not in the anteroom. 

Asami goes into the bedroom. The lights are off and the room is fairly dark, but Asami can see Korra curled up on top of the bed in a near fetal position, her head tucked under her shoulder. She starts in fright as Asami comes to the doorway. 

Asami: It's okay. It's me. 

She hurries to the bed and clambers on it. Korra sits up and throws herself into Asami's arms.

Asami: I'm right here.

Korra is not weeping, but her labored breathing tells Asami that Korra's emotions are anything but calmed. Asami hugs Korra tightly and kisses her. Korra lets out a deep, ragged sigh, and clings to her lover, her heart pounding hard enough that Asami can feel it through her coat. 

Asami runs her hands through Korra's short brown hair, and rubs her back with slow, gentle strokes. She plants butterfly kisses on Korra's cheeks and nose. Once Korra is slightly calmer, Asami kisses her on the mouth. Korra returns the kiss willingly. 

Asami whispers in Korra's ear.

Asami: Let's get these clothes off you. 

Korra allows Asami to sit her on the edge of the bed. Asami gently unfastens Korra's tunic and peels it off her. Korra reaches up, touching Asami's cheek, silently pleading for another kiss, and Asami is only too happy to oblige. Then she pulls off each of Korra's boots, followed by her skirt and trousers.

Once Asami has undressed her lover, she quickly throws off her coat, uncharacteristically flinging it aside instead of hanging it up. She undresses herself with great haste, then joins Korra on the bed. She pulls Korra close and begins caressing her gently, running her hands slowly over Korra's brown skin. Korra sighs and nuzzles Asami, planting little kisses of her own on Asami's face and neck. A large tear spills down one cheek. 

Asami: If you need to cry, my love, then cry. I promise I will kiss away every single tear.

She hugs Korra tightly.

Asami (murmuring): My brave, beautiful girl. My Avatar. 

* * *

It is just after eight thirty in the morning when Lin and Mako take the elevator to the floor for Asami's suite. 

Lin: I still don't like it, but probably the safest place for Asami and Korra is right here. I don't know, do you think the girls will be willing to accept virtual house arrest?

Mako: Asami was pretty shaken yesterday. She took that news really hard. How was Korra?

Lin: Honestly, after all she's been through, I'm amazed she still functions. She's one tough kid. 

Mako: How WAS she?

Lin regards Mako somberly.

Lin: Scared.

Mako sighs sympathetically. 

Mako: Yeah. So am I.

Two uniformed officers stand on either side of the door leading to Asami's suite. They nod tersely as Lin and Mako come to the door. 

Lin: Has Miss Sato or the Avatar been out this morning?

One of the guards shakes his head.

Guard: No, ma'am. 

Lin raps at the door, but there is no reply. She knocks a little harder, then looks questioningly at Mako. He shrugs.

Mako: They gave us permission to enter at any time. 

Lin turns the doorknob, and the door opens. The curtains are still drawn and the dinner from last night is still on the serving cart, apparently untouched. 

Mako turns on a floor lamp near the door to let some light into the room. Asami opens the door to the bedroom and emerges, hair tousled, pulling her silken bathrobe around her, blinking at them through sleep-swollen eyes. Lin and Mako both sigh with relief. 

Lin: Sorry. We were to meet you this morning and we hadn't heard anything. 

Asami: That's all right. Thanks for checking on us. 

She tries to squint at the clock face and decides she is unable to. 

Asami: What time is it?

Mako: Almost quarter to nine. 

Asami: I'm so sorry. Korra and I didn't sleep very well last night.

Mako: Would you like us to come back?

Lin shakes her head in disapproval.

Lin: We really should do this now.

Asami: It's all right, Mako. Would you be gracious enough to call downstairs and order continental breakfast for the four of us? Then, if you'll give me ten minutes to wake Korra and throw on some clothes, we'll be happy to do whatever you say. 

Mako looks to Lin for approval, and the police chief nods.

Asami opens the curtains to let sunlight into the room, then slips back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed where Korra is sleeping. Asmai smiles at her lover, then reaches over and gently runs her hand along her shoulder. Korra is barely able to open her eyes, but she smiles sleepily.

Korra: Hey.

Asami: Sorry to wake you. Lin and Mako are here. I think they've come to take us into protective custody. 

Korra closes her eyes again, and rolls over onto her back. After a moment, she breathes in deeply, a sign Asami has come to regard that her lover is now more or less awake. She reaches for Korra's hand under the bedclothes and squeezes it gently. Korra makes a little grunt of dismay, eyes still closed.

Korra: I don't want Mako to see me like this, all pillow face and puffy eyes.

Asami smiles.

Asami: He won't mind, I promise. 

Korra: My hair's sticking up too, isn't it?

Asami (grinning): It's an absolute rat's nest. But if you get up now, I can comb it into submission for you.

Reluctantly, Korra pushes herself upright. She looks at Asami and manages a sleepy smile.

Korra: Even turned out of bed, you look amazing. I must look terrible.

Asami: Honestly, you look so good I wish we could pick up where we left off. But we have guests waiting for us. 

She leans over and kisses Korra. 

Asami: Come on, my Avatar. Let me make you presentable. 

Wearily, Korra rises from the bed and sits in a nearby chair. Asami brings over an attractive housedress the color of jade and shrugs it over her lover's body. She takes a warm washcloth and wipes Korra's face, then gently combs out the worst of the tangles in Korra's brown hair. Korra soaks up the care like a sponge. 

Korra: I love this. 

Asami: Good. I love taking care of you. Do you need your wheelchair?

Korra: If I can hang onto your arm, I think I can walk. 

Asami quickly dresses herself in another high collared housedress in light blue, then quickly combs out the worst of the snarls in her own jet black hair. She surveys herself in the mirror critically. 

Asami: Ugh. I hate going out without fresh makeup. 

Korra: It's just Lin and Mako, right? They won't mind.

Asami: They won't, but I will. Come on, then. Let's go hear the bad news.

Asami helps Korra to her feet, and puts her arm around her. They walk slowly to the bedroom door. 

Asami: Good so far?

Korra: I haven't fallen down yet, have I?

Asami opens the door and they emerge into the anteroom. As soon as Korra sees Mako, she tugs at Asami to release her. Fortunately, Mako rushes to Korra and gathers her into his arms before she can stumble and fall. 

Mako: Korra.

He hugs her tightly. Korra gives him a quick kiss on the lips then snuggles against him. 

Mako: I've missed you.

Korra's murmured reply is barely audible, with her face buried in Mako's chest.

Korra: Missed you more.

Asami helps Korra to the couch, and they sit side by side, holding hands. Mako notes with dismay that Korra still cannot walk unaided, but he says nothing. Lin and Mako pull up chairs facing the couch.

Asami: So, what's the plan, Lin?

Lin: You're not going to like this, but I would like to place you both in protective custody, until we can determine exactly who's after you. We're reasonably sure your attackers are members of the Red Lotus cult, but we need to track down the specific individuals.

Asami: How can we help?

Lin: I don't want either of you going anywhere without an armed escort. And very frankly, if it were left up to me, I'd tuck you away somewhere and not let you out until we've found the perpetrators.

Asami: Will you be able to guard us if we stay here?

Lin: We can, yes. 

Asami: Then we'll stay here. 

Lin: I'm not sure you understand, Asami. I mean, until this is over, you wouldn't be able to leave the hotel. At all. 

Asami: That's fine. 

Lin: It is?

Asami: Korra and I will stay right here until you tell us it's safe to leave. There's another suite down the hall from this one, which I have been using as a temporary office. I can conduct my business from there. We don't even have to leave this floor, except possibly to use the gym and swimming pool - and if we were to go there, we would assume an armed escort would be with us at all times. 

Lin: I have a hard time believing you're going to make it this easy for me. 

Asami: I would like to request to have certain individuals from Future Industries to meet me here, from time to time. I can give you a list of names and descriptions of the individuals who should be given access.

Lin frowns. 

Lin: If you need face to face meetings, then I want you to use one of the conference rooms downstairs. I don't want anyone except the hotel staff and my people knowing what floor you're on. And I want to have armed officers with you at all those meetings. No one gets in to see you until either Mako or I have personally cleared them. 

Asami: That's acceptable.

Lin: You're really beginning to surprise me, Asami.

Asami: Lin, right now, my circle of trust is you, Korra, Mako and Tenzin. Everybody else is a suspect. If you get a bad feeling about any of my staff, no matter how many years they may have served under my father or myself, I will trust your judgment. I can't speak for Tenzin, because he has Pemma and his children to think about. And I can't speak for Xiaoyan or her family, either. But Korra and I are not going to go running off looking for trouble. We'll stay right here until you say otherwise. You have my word. 

Mako looks critically from one to the other.

Mako: Korra, are you okay with this?

Korra: As long as Asami is here, I'll do whatever you want. 

Lin: Then I guess that's settled. Thank you, both of you. It will be lot easier to get this done, if we have you properly under guard. 

Asami: Actually, we're the ones who should be thanking you, Lin. You're the ones protecting us. 

For a moment, Lin lets her poised demeanor drop. 

Lin: I would do anything for either one of you. 

There is a knock at the door, and Lin answers it. She wheels in a serving tray filled with scrambled eggs, buttered croissants, fresh fruit, juice and coffee. Korra's stomach gurgles at the sight of the food. 

Korra: Oh, man. That looks great. I forgot I missed dinner last night. 

Asami: So did I. Everyone, if you don't mind, let's eat first, before we talk about anything else.

The four friends sit down to breakfast, and Asami indulges Korra with whatever she wants. Mako and Lin watch her pounding down the food approvingly. For the first time in months, Korra seems relaxed and happy. But only moments after breakfast is concluded, Korra's eyelids begin to droop. Asami smiles sympathetically.

Asami: Lin, if it's all right, I'm going to tuck Korra back into bed. Then you and I can go over a list of names from my company.

Lin: I'll try not to make this too long. If you'll pardon my saying so, you look like you could use some sleep yourself. 

Asami: I can't, at least, not yet. I have all kinds of phone calls to make, and I need to get some meetings rescheduled here at the hotel. 

Lin: I'll need to have a list of any meetings you plan, what times, and who's to attend.

Asami: You'll have it. 

Reluctantly, Asami gets up, and helps Korra to her feet. She hugs both Lin and Mako in turn.

Korra: Thank you so much for looking out for us. 

She turns to Mako.

Korra: Will you stop by later, when I'm awake? I want to hear what you and Bolin have been up to. 

Mako: Yes, of course. Sleep well, Korra.

Korra: Thanks. See you later.

Korra hangs onto Asami as she escorts her back to the bedroom. 

Mako: She still can barely walk. 

Lin (grimly): I know. 

Mako: Can she bend?

Lin: She says no. 

Mako cannot hide either his dismay or his concern. His face reddens in a dark rage.

Mako: We should have killed Zaheer when we had the chance.

Lin nods in solemn agreement.

Lin: Yes. We should have.

In the mountain fortress to the south of Republic City, a guard approaches the door to Zaheer's prison cell and looks inside. Zaheer turns his head slightly, the only action he can commit under his heavy restraints. 

Zaheer: Well?

Guard: It is as you thought. The Avatar is crippled and helpless. She didn't even attempt to defend herself when threatened. 

Zaheer: And the girl?

Guard: She hasn't enough awareness of her powers yet to use them against you. 

Zaheer: Very well. It is time. 

He glances at the guard with the slightest of smiles.

Zaheer: You may wish to stand well back from the door. 

The guard retreats to a safe distance. Zaheer begins to breathe in and out deeply, exhaling with his lips pursed, almost but not quite whistling. The force of the wind as he exhales grows stronger and stronger, until it becomes wind, which begins to circle the limits of the cell with ever-growing speed. A cyclone in miniature forms inside the cell, and Zaheer's restraints begin to shudder and buckle. The cell door creaks on its hinges. Finally, a muted explosion of forced air blows the door off the cell, and Zaheer's restraints fall away, shattered.

Zaheer: Behold, the power of wind. 

He steps from the cell. The guard makes obeisance before him. 

Zaheer: The other guards?

Guard: Any that remain are followers of the Red Lotus, and loyal to you, lord. Those foolish enough not to choose your path now have their bones scattered at the foot of the mountain. 

Zaheer: Then we shall begin. In two days, we travel to Republic City. Have the brothers make ready.

Guard: It shall be done as you command. 

The guard hurries away.

Zaheer: And the reign of the Red Lotus shall finally begin.


End file.
